


Glory and gore

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: Glory and gore go hand in handThat’s why we’re making headlinesYou could try and take usBut victory’s contagious





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, non conosco le persone da me citate, con questo mio scritto non insinuo nulla sulla loro vita privata. 
> 
> La colpa è della confluenza semifinali playoff+ascolto ossessivo di Lorde.
> 
> Un grazie a Claudia: senza la tua storia la mia non sarebbe mai nata. <3 Ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), passate a salutarci (:

_There's a humming in the restless summer air_  
_And we're slipping off the course that we prepared_  
_But in all chaos, there is calculation_  
_Dropping glasses just to hear them break_  
  
Le strade di Bologna scorrevano sotto le ruote della sua auto. Il gracchiare meccanico e anonimo del navigatore interrompeva di tanto in tanto la melodia ipnotizzante creata dalla voce di Lorde e dal rombo del motore in sottofondo. Percependo la stanchezza farsi nuovamente strada, Simone abbassò il finestrino, lasciando che l’aria di Bologna, insolitamente calda per quella nottata di metà marzo, lo colpisse, spettinandolo e svegliandolo. L’idea di trovarsi a metà strada era stata sua. Visto il weekend che li attendeva, gli era sembrato egoista chiedere ad Ivan di raggiungerlo a Trento, nonostante la sua partita infrasettimanale fosse nettamente meno importante e dispendiosa. Ci aveva messo un po’ a convincere il maggiore, e a metà viaggio si era pentito della propria idea per qualche minuto, quando pur di non addormentarsi alla guida si era fermato in un autogrill a bere quello che era stato probabilmente il caffè più disgustoso che avesse bevuto in vent’anni di vita.

Dopo innumerevoli svolte in altrettante innumerevoli vie sconosciute, l’insegna dell’hotel apparve all’orizzonte. Percependo una scarica di adrenalina cancellare improvvisamente ogni traccia di sonno dalla sua mente, Simone rallentò e svoltò nell’ampio parcheggio, uno spiazzo di cemento illuminato fiocamente dalle luci della hall dell’albergo. Parcheggiò, spense il motore e le luci, prese il telefono e inviò un _Tutto ok, sono arrivato_ a Pippo, che preoccupato nel vederlo guidare a lungo dopo la partita gli aveva fatto promettere di scrivergli una volta arrivato a destinazione. Mise via il telefono, guardò fuori dal finestrino e individuò subito un’auto a poca distanza dalla sua, e al suo interno una sagoma conosciuta, illuminata dalla luce di servizio posta sopra lo specchietto retrovisore. Si morse il labbro, il cuore che si stringeva in una morsa familiare di sentimenti aggrovigliati, difficili da spiegare a chiunque non avesse mai trovato un amante e un rivale nella stessa persona. _Now we’re in the ring and we’re coming for blood_ , cantava Lorde, mentre Simone spegneva la radio e apriva la portiera, vedendo Ivan fare lo stesso.

Il rumore dei loro passi era l’unico suono ad interrompere il silenzio del parcheggio deserto. Passi calcolati, come quelli di due cowboy con la pistola che brucia nella fondina. Si fermarono l’uno di fronte all’altro. I corpi lontani, gli sguardi intrecciati. Passò qualche secondo prima che Ivan allungasse la mano per afferrare la sua. Senza abbassare lo sguardo gli accarezzò il palmo e le dita, lasciando che Simone facesse lo stesso, entrambi quasi a percepire ogni movimento e ogni sforzo esercitato da quei muscoli qualche ora prima, come se fossero suoni scomparsi dei quali rimaneva solo un eco lontano.

 

_You could try and take us_  
_But we’re the gladiators_  
_Everyone a rager_  
_But secretely they’re saviors_

Il lenzuolo e la trapunta sottile giacevano sul pavimento, dopo che Ivan le aveva scalciate via con fastidio mentre cercava di spogliare Simone il più velocemente possibile, trattenendosi dallo strappargli la maglia in un impeto di impazienza. Il più giovane strofinò il naso contro quello del compagno, senza smettere di guardarlo, seduto a cavalcioni su di lui. La stanza era buia e calda. Tra loro tutto era silenzio, le parole erano sporadiche e misurate. Troppo da dire, nulla che fosse davvero necessario pronunciare.

Fu Ivan a interrompere il silenzio.

“A cosa stai pensando?”

Lo sguardo di Simone si fece più intenso.

“A come farti impazzire” mormorò appena, prima di scendere con le labbra sull’erezione del compagno.

 

_Delicate in every way but one (the swordplay)_  
_God knows we like archaic kinds of fun (the old way)_  
_Chance is the only game I play with, baby_  
_We let our battles choose us_

Ivan passò una mano tra i capelli sudati di Simone, lo sguardo che abbandonò per un istante i suoi occhi e si posò sulle sue labbra gonfie e arrossate dai baci e dai morsi. Era in quei momenti, quando esausti giacevano l’uno accanto all’altro, quando il palleggiatore sembrava ancora più giovane (e innocente, e invitante, e lascivo) di quanto fosse, che Ivan si chiedeva se davvero non stesse facendo nulla di sbagliato. Se segretamente i loro amici, a partire da Lele e Osmany che Simone se l’erano cresciuto a Trento (prima che Ivan incontrasse il suo sguardo per la prima volta, prima che memorizzasse quel suo modo di saltare, raggiungere la palla e alzarla con una naturalezza che non aveva mai visto, prima che si abituasse ai suoi gemiti, alle sue dita che stringevano le lenzuola, perché sì, c’era stato un _prima_ , anche se a volte lo dimenticava) non lo ritenessero una testa calda che approfittava di un ragazzino. Incrociò nuovamente il suo sguardo.

“E ora a cosa stai pensando?”

La risposta di Simone questa volta si fece attendere per qualche secondo.

“A come annientarti”

 

_Glory and gore go hand in hand_  
_That’s why we’re making headlines_  
_You could try and take us_  
_But victory’s contagious_

Ivan rispose nell’unico modo possibile, afferrandolo per i fianchi e trascinandolo più vicino a sé, per poi sovrastarlo con il proprio corpo e fare scontrare le loro bocche. Sentì le mani di Simone stringere le sue spalle con la stessa foga, lo stesso bisogno di sentirlo in quel momento, prima che quella serie di sfide sfiancanti iniziasse. Prima che gli scontri sul campo, circondati dai rispettivi compagni, diventassero più frequenti dei momenti rubati in una stanza buia. Per un attimo, gli schemi tattici di Bernardi risuonarono nella sua mente, gli innumerevoli discorsi sul modo migliore per arginare la distribuzione imprevedibile di Giannelli, Giannelli e ancora Giannelli, quel cognome che costringeva Ivan a vederlo solo come un avversario, almeno per cinque set. Fu il gemito di Simone a spazzare via ogni pensiero, ogni tentativo di spersonalizzazione.

 

_We gladiate but I guess we’re really fighting ourselves_  
_Roughing up our minds so we’re ready when the kill time comes_

Si salutarono in tarda mattinata. Entrambi avevano bisogno di tornare a casa e farsi una nottata di sonno, prima di riprendere gli allenamenti il giorno successivo. Il sole brillava sopra le loro teste. Ivan afferrò nuovamente la mano di Simone, questa volta sfiorandogli con le dita il polso, accarezzandogli un livido leggero.

“Ti ho fatto male?” chiese, sentendosi in colpa per la propria foga a volte eccessiva.

Simone sorrise. “Non mi fai mai male” ribatté, un accenno di sfida nella voce.

Ivan si trovò a sorridere in risposta. “Ci vediamo sul campo” gli mormorò sulle labbra, avvicinandolo a sé.

“Non andarci piano” rispose il più giovane.

“Non lo faccio mai”

 

_Wide awake in bed, words in my brain_  
_“Secretly you love this, do you even wanna go free?”_


End file.
